


There's a Drug in the Thermostat to Warm the Room Up

by alseeptoday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Friendship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam appears on Louis's doorstep at arse o'clock in the morning completely fucked out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Drug in the Thermostat to Warm the Room Up

Liam was absolutely fucked. He was never usually like this; he never allowed himself to get in this state but he’d been celebrating… something. Something that seemed very important at the time but he couldn’t remember now; his brain felt fuzzy and his arms were all jelly-like. He can vaguely remember necking a _lot_ of shots and he’s pretty certain that pills were getting passed around but he can’t really be sure that he didn’t take anything. 

He was very wobbly on his feet and he found himself leaning against a brick wall to regain some kind of strength in his legs. He vaguely recognised where he was and it took him a few blinks of his clouded eyes to realise that he was much nearer Louis’s house than his own – it was only two streets away but Liam was walking in completely the wrong direction to get to his own home. 

He felt a surge of joy when he thought about popping in to see Louis so his legs unconsciously began taking him there – and there was the fact that he would never make it to his own house and he’d really rather spend the night in Louis’s warm guest bedroom than the side of the road. It took an awful lot of effort to stumble up to his friend’s front door and he obnoxiously began ringing his doorbell several times. If Louis didn’t answer, he really was going to end up sleeping in his garden.

But, before he could properly consider that, Louis opened the door, eyes drooping, a face like thunder, wearing a loosely tied dressing gown. He blinked a few times at the sight of Liam, confusion flooding his face.

“Liam… what the fuck are you doing here? It’s nearly four in the morning!” He scolded, eyes squinting against his porch lights. His dressing gown was opening and showing the small patch of hair at the top of his chest. His thigh was on display so Liam could see his plain white boxers peering out the edge of his dressing gown. His hair was ruffled from sleep; his thick framed glasses were perched lazily on the end of his nose. “Liam!” Louis snapped, startling Liam out of his Louis-induced daze. 

“Can I sleep here? In your house? I can’t see and my house is too far so that would be really nice of you thank you very much Louis you’re the best,” Liam grinned cheekily, swaying on the spot. Louis sighed heavily before stepping aside and flicking the light on to the hallway.

“Come in,” he sounded very laboured and angry but Liam was too far gone to give a shit. Liam giggled before shuffling unsteadily into the warmth of Louis’s house. He slipped on Louis’s doormat and slammed into the wall, cackling loudly, not feeling the pain in his elbow.

“Fuck me, Liam. What did you take?” Louis asked, grabbing Liam’s face between his hands and looking intensely and searchingly at his dilated pupils, as if that was going to provide the answer he was looking for.

“D’no,” he mumbled, pressing his cheek against Louis’s palm. “Mmmm your hands are warm,” Liam grabbed Louis’s cheeks with his own icy palms, mushing his face and giggling. Then, he abruptly stopped laughing and kissed Louis firmly on the mouth.

“Mm Liam!” Louis stressed muffled against Liam’s lips. “What--?” Louis pressed his hands against Liam’s shoulders, trying to push him off but Liam was very stubbornly mashing their lips together. Louis tried speaking again but Liam just shoved his tongue in his mouth, running his hands through his already messy hair. Louis didn’t exactly hate kissing Liam but he had a strange feeling that snogging your best mate who was off his face on god-knows-what was very immoral on many different levels. However, it wasn’t like Louis was the one taking advantage of Liam – he seemed to very much be enjoying himself if the breathy sounds he was making in Louis’s mouth were anything to go by. 

Louis stopped protesting and just let Liam do what he needed to do to burn the drugs out of his system; it’d probably stop in about five minutes. Liam was trailing a hand down Louis’s chest – dressing gown now fully open. “Li--” Louis started again, feeling more concerned about where this was going, but Liam just shushed him and his hand began massaging circles into his stomach. Louis let out a sharp gasp of surprise, Liam still persistently kissing him, and suddenly Louis found himself kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. 

Louis’s hands were still resting on Liam’s shoulders but he was clutching them rather than pushing at them like he was previously. Louis’s kissing faltered slightly when he suddenly became aware of Liam’s hips gyrating against him and he completely pulled away from Liam’s face when he felt him toying with the waistband of his boxers. 

“Liam… I think you should go to bed,” Louis suggested because a drunken kiss between mates was one thing but a drunken handjob was kind of on another tier. There was a glint of mischief in Liam’s glossy eyes and Louis immediately knew that he wasn’t thinking the same thing at all. Just as Louis was about to argue again, Liam plunged his hand into Louis’s boxers and grabbed his cock very firmly, just staring at Louis, a smirk on his lips. Louis squeezed his eyes shut after an embarrassing sharp intake of breath.

“L-Liam… we shouldn’t… we can’t…” Louis protested but he didn’t appear very convincing because his fingers were squeezing into Liam’s shoulder blades and he was certainly not flaccid.

“Just let it happen,” Liam whispered, pressing sloppy kisses to Louis’s neck and shoulder. When Louis didn’t say anything else he let his hand start to move along Louis’s dick, gentle and teasing. Louis continued grabbing Liam’s shoulders, head against the wall, eyes closed in pleasure. After Louis began to moan in frustration, he gripped him firmly, his hand moving progressively faster.

“Oh, God,” Louis whined, a hand now over his face “This is such a bad i-idea,” and Liam would’ve stopped if Louis wasn’t clearly enjoying this, his breath kept on hitching and he’d hiss when Liam stopped and squeezed firmly at his cock a few times before carrying on. 

Just when Louis was getting into the rhythm that Liam had set up, the movement completely stopped and Liam’s hand was no longer where Louis wanted it to be. But, when he prised his eyes open, Liam was kneeling in front of him and Louis’s mind began racing at a mile a minute.

“Wait, wait! Liam do you really want this to happen? Just think for a second,” Louis spoke, rushed as Liam slid his boxers over his pert bottom, erect cock exposed to the cool air.  
“Louis will you just shut the fuck up? You sound like me when I’m sober. Just enjoy this, I know you want it,” Liam argued and Louis just looked at him, waiting for him to make a move, daring him to go ahead with this. 

Liam definitely accepted the dare.

His tongue lapped at the head of Louis’s cock, making his hips jerk upwards from the sensitivity of it. He only took the tip into his mouth at first, lazily sucking and flitting his tongue around but Louis already wanted to smash his head into the wall behind him. 

Liam started taking more into his mouth, hands clutched firmly onto Louis’s arse for leverage and Louis’s head was swimming from shock, pleasure, worry and just about everything else a person could feel. Liam was getting braver in his movements and soon enough he was bobbing his head as far as he could down the length of Louis’s dick eagerly. He was very sloppy and he didn’t have much of a technique but what he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm and lots of it. 

He seemed to be really enjoying himself and Louis couldn’t help but run his fingers through Liam’s short hair, mesmerised by his stretched out lips and blushing cheeks. 

Louis was letting little noises escape him a lot more often now and Liam seemed to feel egged on by this and always got more passionate whenever he made a sound. He reached a hand for his balls and started rolling them softly in his hands. Louis definitely approved because he groaned loudly and shoved his hips sharply against Liam’s face, choking him a little bit in the process. 

“S-sorry,” Louis panted, eyes squeezed shut. “Faster, Liam,” Liam eagerly obeyed the command given to him, wanting to impress, head still swimming. “Fuck,” Louis’s voice was really breathy now and it turned Liam on a _lot_. 

Liam was a fast learner and he’d quickly discovered what made Louis moan louder or enhanced his reactions and Louis could sense that this was about to end pretty quickly with the way it was currently going. He could hear his blood whooshing around noisily in his ears, along with his own breathy pants. The urgency of his impeding orgasm was rapidly building, stomach churning with intensity, body hot from desire.

“Fuck, Liam,” he moaned, trying to suppress the build he was feeling. Liam never faltered, he seemed to get a bit speedier, and his tongue was doing luscious things each time he pulled back. “Oh, _Christ_ ,” Louis was fighting a losing battle and he knew that he was. “Shit, Liam… Liam I’m going to come… like _right_ now,” he warned.

Liam hummed in confirmation and that was it. Louis’s hips bucked involuntarily and he shot cum straight into Liam’s mouth. Louis just let it happen, eyes scrunched up, moans rolling from his mouth, twitching and shaking through it. He felt Liam swallow around his dick and he nearly cried from the sensation, oversensitive and riding the aftershocks.  
“Fuck, fuck,” He panted, pushing Liam’s head away gently. Liam rose to his feet, desperately shoving a hand into his pants, burying his face into Louis’s neck, moaning and wheezing, hand moving at a lightning fast pace. 

“Oh, God… Louis,” he grunted before giving a short, sharp yell; his hand stilled and he appeared frozen for a few seconds but then he came back to life and slumped against Louis, gasping breathlessly against him. 

Liam withdrew his sticky hand from his pants but before Louis could suggest getting him a towel he wiped it haphazardly on the bottom of his own shirt. Louis laughed.

“Dirty bastard,” he mumbled, now the excitement had faded he remembered that it was extremely early in the morning. Liam tittered, not moving from Louis’s chest. Louis pushed his glasses up on his face, feeling exposed seeing as though his dressing gown was wide open and his pants were pooled around his ankles on the floor. “C’mon, bed,” Louis said, pushing Liam off him and pulling his boxers up. 

Liam stumbled unsteadily to Louis’s bedroom and Louis grabbed the bucket under the sink. Just in case. By the time he reached his room, Liam had shed his shirt, shoes and trousers and was sprawled on one side of the bed. Louis placed the bucket on the floor next to him and crawled in.

-

Louis woke up the next day because someone was fidgeting and moving next to him. He remembered then that it was Liam and he whacked him to get him to stop. 

“Lay still,” he croaked. Liam stopped moving. Louis daringly cracked an eye open and saw on his alarm clock that it was exactly 1:43pm. Shit. “Liam wake the fuck up it’s nearly 2 o’clock.”

“In the morning?” came a mumbled voice.

“No in the afternoon you idiot,” Louis sighed. Liam started to wake up, sitting up a bit before wincing and giving up.

“Shit, no, that’s not happening. Oh my _God_ I ache everywhere,” he complained.

“Your fault for taking drugs last night, Liam. You can only blame yourself,” Louis muttered. 

“I took drugs? What kind of drugs?” Liam sounded shocked, eyebrows furrowed. He sat up a bit more, looking at Louis. 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t there,” 

“Then how do you know I took drugs?” Liam looked so confused it was almost adorable.

“Because, young Liam, I know what people look and act like when they’re fucked out of their head. And you were acting exactly like someone would have who was pilled up. My guess is ecstasy.”  
“How can I not remember something like that?” 

“You must’ve been shitfaced before you took it,” Louis said simply. 

“My mouth feels and tastes awful,” then Louis was really scared that Liam had forgotten what happened between them and Louis would have to carry this secret with him for the rest of his life. Until he said “It tastes like gone off milk and your cum. Can I borrow a toothbrush?” Louis laughed.

“’Course you can, mate,” Louis moved to stand up and search for a spare toothbrush that he knew he had lying around somewhere.

“Actually… can I borrow some pants too? Mine are sticking to me.” Louis lifted his head back and cackled as Liam blushed on the bed. 

“Yeah. Tell you what, you get a shower, I’ll get some food and then we can watch a film together, that sound alright?” Louis patted Liam’s head, smiling down at him.

“Yes please. Should we invite the lads?” Liam asked, standing up shakily.

“No. You do _not_ want loud, boisterous Niall here while you’re suffering from a come down trust me I have experienced it and it was the worst thing ever.” Liam laughed, agreeing and hobbling to the shower on his unstable legs.

Louis went to put the kettle on.


End file.
